


play with me now

by sizhui



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Homoerotic Bickering, M/M, Modern AU, damn sizhui back at it again, handjobs, just brute strength, lil cute at the end i guess, oh yeah eruri's mentioned, sexual restraint ? is that a thing?, there's no ropes or anything, you guys are very lucky ive written two fics for them and no ones died yet, zeke's the tiniest bit possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhui/pseuds/sizhui
Summary: “Hmm.. is that why you had that thing for him? Should I be jealous?”“Oh absolutely. You, with your hand on my dick and me in your lap, versus Erwin from the auditing department making a clever but corny accounting joke. How are you not shaking in your boots?”or, Zeke makes a discovery about Levi.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	play with me now

**Author's Note:**

> sigh... i have an actual fic planned for them and yet instead of working on that i throw this second bit of word vomit on you. usually i have a song playing when i write so i can set the vibe but because this was inspired by a video i saw it was hard to find a song to match so it seems a little all over the place to me? i edited it to mmmh by kai though, once again slowed and reverb. the title is from role play by astro. i think both of these goes nicely if you listen to music while reading like me. 
> 
> this time they've been together for a while now, and it's just a modern setting so no scary titan/military pressures bearing down on them. levi's an accountant and zeke's pov is difficult. okay have fun.

Levi Ackerman is not a complicated being. 

Zeke wrongfully assumed he was, in the early stages of knowing him. For about a week or two. He _appears_ complicated, but he’s rather simple. He’s a man of routine—he wakes up at the same time, has a cup of tea every morning, gets to work at the same time. He exudes an easy air of elegance, of confidence. He keeps to himself, and doesn’t like to form attachments. Zeke guesses that makes him special. 

“What are you— _haah_?!” Levi cuts himself off with a breathy sound, arching into Zeke’s hand. It’s rather adorable, and Zeke can’t help but smile to himself. 

“Shh,” it’s gentle when Zeke quiets him, and he’s not surprised when he’s met with a cold glare over Levi’s shoulder. Levi had been pretending to scroll through his social media while Zeke watched his show, but he could never hide from Zeke, who had an affinity for picking up all of Levi’s quirks. It’s quite simple. “What have you been thinking about, Levi? What got you this hard?”

He wouldn’t say. Zeke knew he wouldn’t, because that would be too easy. Levi liked to simulate difficulty. In his mind he never made it easy for Zeke. How exciting. Instead of answering he turns back towards the laptop, pretending now that he hadn’t gotten rock solid just from sitting in Zeke’s lap. The thought sends a thrill down to Zeke’s cock, but this wasn’t about him. 

“Is—” Zeke glances at the phone in Levi’s hand, “—Erwin’s clinical humor that sexy?” His hand grips Levi’s crotch a little harder, grounding down on his clothed length while he keeps his voice conversational. A glance upwards as he pretends to think about it, “Hmm.. is that why you had that thing for him? Should I be jealous?”

Levi’s good, Zeke will give him that. His free hand shoots to wrap around Zeke’s wrist, sinking back into Zeke’s chest in a poor attempt to escape the hand massaging his dick. Zeke _wants_ him to get closer. “Oh absolutely,” it comes out dryly, and Zeke can imagine him rolling his eyes. “You, with your hand on my dick and me in your lap, versus Erwin from the auditing department making a clever but corny accounting joke. How are you not shaking in your boots?”

Zeke chuckles. _He’s awfully conversational_ , he thinks. Levi’s always had more self-control between them, but shattering it is Zeke’s forte. He shifts on the bed, pulling Levi with him by the balls when he settles against the headboard, enjoying the choked sound Levi made from being treated like a ragdoll. Zeke knows him, knows that for all the dominance he portrays he does get off on giving the reins to Zeke. Occasionally. It’s a particular mood he has to be in, where he decides he won’t fight back and just let Zeke take control. 

Each time is so exhilarating. It’s easy to reach for the lube stashed under their pillow, pulling his hand away momentarily. Zeke keeps his movements deliberate and lethargic, giving him enough time to stop him if he wants to. Instead, Levi relaxes against him. 

“There’s nothing he could give you that I can’t,” Zeke continues their conversation, voice low in Levi’s ear, feeling his shudder when Zeke’s beard caresses his neck. The snap of the lube’s cap being shut is loud, Levi’s watching the hand Zeke so graciously covered in the substance. He hums, curiously amused. Oh he is so easy for Zeke. Always for Zeke. “He couldn’t take care of you the way that I do.” 

Levi’s moan is loud when Zeke’s hand grips his cock, easily slipping past the waistband of his shorts. It’s cold, Zeke knows it is from the way Levi flinched, but he loves it. He’s weird like that. Zeke licks his lips, his other hand resting on Levi’s neck as he’s kissing behind Levi’s ear. He starts stroking him, slow, deliberate, Levi’s hands resting just outside his thighs. Zeke listens to the shakiness of his breathing for a moment, he’s still trying to stay in control. It’s precious. And futile. 

Zeke chuckles, nips at his ear lobe. “Isn’t that why you chose me instead?” 

“Zeke—” This time it’s interrupted by a moan, Levi arching up into his hand. He grips the sheets until his knuckles turn white. He’s so pretty, and as sensitive as ever. Only for Zeke. Zeke’s cock throbs. This kind of power was enough to make him drunk with it, literally having Levi in the palm of his hand. 

“Are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about earlier?” He thumbs at the head of Levi’s cock, enjoying the way he spasms in his arms. It has been a while since Zeke’s just _touched_ him, and normally handjobs would be too much for them — too much patience. They rarely finished like this, always so frantic and needy, kissing and groping, scratching and clawing, always losing themselves in mindless pleasure. Zeke couldn’t help it once he got inside Levi, he loved how much smaller he was, and how tightly he wrapped around Zeke’s cock, how he always sucked him in. Zeke swore Levi’s hole was meant to take _his_ cock. And if it wasn’t, then it sure as hell is now after he’s molded Levi to the shape of him over and over. 

“Piss off,” Levi’s words, grit out and strained, bring him back to the present. 

“Really?” Zeke grips him tighter, reveling in the way he keens. “You’re going to be a brat now?” The hand around his neck turns Levi’s face toward him, thin brows furrowed over steel grey eyes. How adorable, Zeke might’ve been pissing himself with the force of Levi’s glare if he wasn’t red in the cheeks, grinding back onto Zeke’s erection. So sweet for him. He leans in, their lips brushing as he speaks but he doesn't give in to the urge to kiss him silly, “Have it your way.” 

Several things happen next. The hand around Levi’s neck turns into an arm, Zeke putting him in a light chokehold. He speeds up his strokes, and Levi _writhes_ in his arms, crying out loudly. Both of his hands fly up to grab at Zeke’s forearm, needing something to ground him. Zeke resists the urge to grin devilishly. _Easy_. He always did know how to throw Levi off the deep end. Frantic is what they do best after all. 

Levi’s vicious in the way his nails dig into Zeke’s arm, his legs involuntarily closing as he gasps out nonsense. Zeke’s hands are both preoccupied, so he uses his legs to open Levi’s again, his heels digging into the mattress as he pins them down. The way Levi continues to squirm is almost pitiful, nowhere to run with Zeke holding him firmly in place, his hand twisting over the head of Levi’s cock on the upstroke, and tightening when he goes down with a delicious squelch. All he can do is hold on and take it, letting out the most obscene sounds he can make. It makes Zeke almost dizzy with pleasure, wanting to push Levi on his face and just _fuck_ wildly into him. 

He holds back. This wasn’t about him. 

“F-faster,” Levi whines out, head tilting to the side to lean on Zeke’s arm and Zeke’s not ashamed to say that makes his heart skip a beat. How Levi managed to do cute things in filthy scenarios always wowed him. It didn’t help that he was so tiny too, so that just made everything he did look cute to Zeke. Made him want to manhandle him and fuck him to tears too. 

“What makes you think you’re in a position to be giving out orders,” Zeke teases, slowing just a little bit just to hear Levi whine again. His cock twitches in his pants. Shit. 

“ _Zeke_.” It’s meant to be a warning, but it’s too breathy, too desperate. 

Feeling cruel, Zeke kisses at his shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave indents, delighted when Levi spasms. Like he’d be going anywhere. “This isn’t enough for you, is it?” Fuck, is that his voice? Why does he sound so hoarse when he was the one doing the damage. “Do you feel like something’s missing?”

Zeke glances at Levi’s face when he doesn’t get a reply, the sweeping of pink across his cheeks giving him away. Zeke grins. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Levi meets his eyes, just for a moment. Zeke swears he blushes even more. “This is fine, Zeke… just go faster.”

“Oh?” Almost subconsciously Zeke’s hand builds up a merciless pace yet again, Levi’s moans fading off as he wonders about that. Surely he couldn’t be the only one aching to fuck right now. Levi’s grounding back onto him so eagerly Zeke could almost feel his hole clenching. Levi probably wants to be held down and fucked to within an inch of— _oh._ Oh. Zeke gets it now. That devious expression finds its way on his face again, his hold on Levi tightening at all points. Levi braces one hand on Zeke’s arm in his pants, but the other still holds onto the one around his neck for dear life. 

“You love this,” Zeke drawls, Levi keening when a thumb plays with the slit at the head of his cock. “You love being held down like this.”

“Shut up,” but it comes out too quickly. Defensively. Zeke runs with it. His hand finds its way in Levi’s hair, combing the strands back almost sweetly, and then gripping it to pull Levi’s head back. The most wanton sound Levi’s made thus far escapes him, goes straight to Zeke’s cock, settles hot and wanting. 

“How naughty of you, Levi,” Zeke licks his lips. “I knew you had it but I didn’t know it was this bad. You’re so wet, I can’t tell what’s precum or what’s lube anymore.” He’s drunk on the way Levi shakes against him, his breathy moans only rising in octaves. He’s getting close. “I don’t even have to fuck you, you’ll come like this - writhing and whining in my arms—” Levi’s grip on him tightens, “—rutting into my hand like a whore.”

“ _Zeke_ ,” it’s coated in honey, rolling off his tongue like sugar. If Zeke didn’t have a hand on his dick he would think Levi came right then. It bounces around his mind, and Zeke just knows it’ll be prevalent in all of his future fantasies. 

“Beg me for it, baby.”

“ _Please_ ,” he groans without hesitation, and Zeke has to bite his lip to hold back from moaning himself. “Please, Zeke, I’m so close.. Please let me cum.”

Fuck. How could he say no to that? Levi throwing away his last ounce of control and letting Zeke have all the authority when he’s at his most vulnerable? “Go ahead, cum for me, Levi.”

He was way closer than Zeke thought, his muscles tensing up as he thrusts into the ring of Zeke’s hand once, twice— “ _Ah hah.._ ” A delicious whimper, Levi going utterly limp, Zeke feeling the warm liquid thick as it trickles down his hand. He strokes Levi through it, until he’s trembling, hands scrambling to grab Zeke’s wrist. With a chuckle, Zeke relents, deciding to have some mercy on him. He releases him gradually, first the hand in his pants, the one in his hair, and his legs. 

Wiping the cum on the bed sheet, his other hand soothingly pets Levi’s hair, listening and kissing his shoulder while he catches his breath. “You’re so good,” he murmurs appreciatively between kisses, “So, so good for me. You did so well.”

All Levi can do is turn his head, face turned towards Zeke, and Zeke gets the hint. The press of their lips together is soft, the two of them melting into each other. They’re molded to each other here too, more than anywhere else. Zeke thinks he could write sonnets about Levi’s lips, and how kissing him is more satisfying than anything. The way Levi’s eyes close, how the lines of his face smooth out, he entirely relaxes when they kiss. He could hide it from anyone else, but not from Zeke. Zeke knows just how much Levi loved kissing him best. 

“Do you need to...?” Levi mumbles against his lips, and it makes Zeke smile. He pulls away but doesn’t go too far.

“Like you could even move right now?” 

Levi rolls his eyes. “Like it ever takes much to get you off? I could exhale on your dick and you’d come.” 

“I don’t have to take that from someone who got hard sitting in my lap.” Zeke watches as Levi peels himself away from him. He can’t imagine he’s pleased about the drying cum in his pants, and he’s still trembling a little. Still, he turns to face Zeke, hands reaching in his pants in the way Zeke’s was just in his, maybe even greedier. Zeke hisses at the first real relief he’s gotten, leaning back onto his palms. 

“So easy,” Levi murmurs teasingly, pulling Zeke’s cock out from under his sweats. Zeke’s _aching_ for it, knows Levi can feel the way he throbs under his attention, precum leaking steadily from his tip. Levi’s eyes darken with a hunger that has Zeke reeling, and he gulps. “I bet you won’t last ten seconds.”

Zeke watches him lean down, slow, deliberate, and everything in Zeke is screaming now. It’s like the mere notion of what Levi’s about to do sets every nerve ending in his body alight. Weakly he chuckles, “I’ll do twenty out of spite.”

Hovering over the head of his dick, Levi has Zeke holding his breath in anticipation. Wicked grey eyes meet his, paired with a wicked smirk, “Five, at most.” Then Levi’s swallowing him down, and that’s just not fair. 

Zeke’s so wound up it really is a wonder how he makes it past five, Levi’s mouth hot and velvet-like, his head falls back as his hips cant up, hitting the back of his throat. Levi chokes, hands braced on Zeke’s thighs, but he takes it like a champ. “Fuck,” he grits out, cursing under his breath as he feels his orgasm swelling. Levi’s mouth was always so saccharine, and—Zeke forces himself to look back at him—there was just something so enticing about the way it stretched around his cock. Spit ran down the shaft, Levi’s tongue swirling around him, around his tip. The image of a debauched Levi taking as much of Zeke as he could in drives him wild, its all he can fucking think about. 

“ _Levi_ ,” a strained warning.

“Mhmm,” Levi hums around him and that does it. 

The next time Levi shoves Zeke’s cock down his throat Zeke groans loudly, a surge of pleasure running down his spine and through his length, his vision goes white, shooting hot spurts of cum in his mouth. Levi’s as cruel as Zeke was, still bobbing his head even after Zeke gives him the last drop. He swallows it with Zeke still in his mouth too, sending shockwaves through his sensitive dick and making him moan. Zeke exhales slowly when he pulls off, wiping at the corner of his mouth. 

“Good job, I think you made it to forty,” and fuck, Levi’s voice is just a bit raw now. “A personal best.”

Zeke gathers his bearings. It took him a beat to process Levi’s words, his foggy brain only heard his voice. Clearing his throat, he adjusts his glasses and sits up. “Getting sloppy?”

“Oh fuck off,” Levi scoffs and Zeke can’t help but laugh at it. 

“Shower?” He asks, traces of his laugh still present. 

Levi smiles with him, and Zeke’s stomach swoops, “Shower.”

—————

They end up in the bath instead, because Levi can barely stand and it’s funnier because of how much shit he gave Zeke about coming fast. Zeke prefers the bath though. He once again finds himself with a lapful of Levi, but this time he feels smaller, curled into Zeke’s chest and hiding his face in his neck. He’s always clingy after sex. Zeke’s hands had been resting along the edge of the tub but Levi had wrapped them around himself. Now Zeke trails the tips of his fingers along his spine, holding him while they soak in silence. This was always nice, the lulls of peace in their usual frantic pace. When they could just... _be._

“When you—” Levi stops, his voice cracking a little. Zeke hums curiously. What could possibly be on Levi’s mind? He seems to reconsider his words, Zeke patiently staring at the top of his head. He starts over. “If you ever mention this again, I’ll break both of your legs.” He only moves from his spot by Zeke’s neck to glare at him, and Zeke thinks he’s a little insane for having his heart skip a beat because of it. 

“As is natural,” He nods, too intrigued to throw out a witty reply. 

Levi hides his face again, quiet for a beat. Usually Zeke would make a joke about him chickening out but they joke around so much that sometimes the true feelings get lost in translation. He just has a feeling he doesn’t want that to happen here. 

“This is it for me.”

Hm? Zeke’s not entirely sure what he means. He waits, but Levi doesn’t elaborate. So he has to ask. “What are you talking about?” 

Levi’s response is softer. “This. You. You’re it for me. I don’t want anyone else. I’m good here.” 

Oh. Ah. Oh. Zeke’s.. Zeke’s not sure what to say. The smile that spreads over his face probably looks hysterical, but he couldn’t reel it in if he tried. It clicks now. He was thinking about the Erwin thing from earlier. Zeke hadn’t actually been jealous, he knows already that there’s nothing to worry about. Erwin already lost, because he has Levi. Always and forever. 

“Oi,” Levi’s snapping his fingers in front of his face, “Stop looking at me like that before I break your legs just because.” 

Zeke blinks. He suppresses his smile to something more acceptable, which is only a _little_ less wide than before. He sees the sparkle in Levi’s eyes. Zeke gets it. He leans in to press a lazy kiss at the corner of Levi’s mouth, a blissful sigh slipping out. This is it for him too, Levi’s everything he could’ve wanted and _more_. 

He opens his mouth to say it but Levi cuts him off, “Don’t. Don’t say anything.” And then quieter, “I know.”

Fingers gently caressing his chin, Zeke hums, “Mhmm..” And it’s so affectionate, so dulcet that Zeke’s sure Levi can feel what he doesn’t say, sees it in the way Levi looks at him. They’ve never really needed to say it. It's something they both know already. Levi settles back into his chest, but not before Zeke can notice the way his lips tugged up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> things levi thought about: zeke’s cologne. zeke’s arms. zeke’s chest. zeke’s warmth. Zeke’s cologne. zeke’s strength and how easily he could pin levi down and take him. how thick zeke is. Zeke’s Cologne. zeke’s fingers, and zeke was right to think Levi’s hole was clenching cause hell yeah it was he wanted it to be filled but he also didn't want to move from that position. oh this would’ve been so fun to write from levi’s pov.


End file.
